Mario Bros vs Wright Bros
Mario Bros vs Wright Bros is the eighteenth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 2. It features the fathers of flight, the Wright Brothers, Orville and Wilbur rapping against eponymous protagonists of their video game series, the Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi. It was released on February 16th, 2012. Cast EpicLLOYD as Mario Nice Peter as Luigi and the Announcer Link Neal as Orville Wright Rhett McLaughlin as Wilbur Wright Ceciley Jenkins as Princess Peach (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Orville in dark brown, Wilbur in light brown, Mario in red, Luigi in green, and both people on a team rapping at once in regular text.] 'Wright Bros:' We're the Wright Brothers, and there can't be no other. We don't wanna cause trouble. Are you looking for your lover? Cause your princess is in our castle now! Yeah, she's gone. We stayed up all night playing Donkey Kong. Before us, people only used to fly in balloons! You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms? You shoulda woulda coulda come to lose an extra life! So just dudda dudda dudda back down in your pipe! 'Mario Bros:' Its-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha *ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Wright Bros:' We don't need to fight. We're the fathers of flight! Representing North Carolina. Aiiiiight! We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller. Conquer every level of your 2-D scroller! You talk a lot of trash, but let me tell you something. We're gonna beat you so fast, it's like we're holding down the B button! 'Mario Bros:' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters. Like POW! How you like me now? Spit flames out of our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out of your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping ba-bombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Poll Trivia General *This is the first two-on-two battle. *This is the first battle to officially be censored. The "f-word" was censored because Rhett & Link don't swear in their videos. *This is the only battle in which the rappers are related to each other Continuity *This rap battle appears in Season 3 finale, in slot machine in Turtles' background. ** Rhett & Link appear in both battles. Production *This is the first rap battle to contain splitted background. Errors * During the battle, at 0:40, Wilbur Wright has his shirt off, only for it reappear in the scene after, and then for it to be removed later during their second verse. * In the subtitles for Mario and Luigi's second verse, Bob-omb is misspelled as ba-bomb. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History. Behind the Scenes. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros.-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Ceciley Jenkins